


It’s Going Down

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kink prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jonathan, Dom!Kali, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Slut!Nancy, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, greedy, pierced nipples, slut!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Prompt fill for loss of control from polyamorousnancyprasad on my tumblr.





	It’s Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so dirty and idk where this came from, probably too much porn and how attracted I am to all these characters. Please comment and kudos!  
> Xx  
> T  
> Or send me more prompts at tumblr: Mickey-mousemilkovich

They love going clubbing. Everything about it is their scene. The getting ready for hours, beating their faces into oblivion, sliding into their sluttiest clothes before pregaming with weed and booze on their balcony. They usually get distracted, shotgunning and then making out until their lipstick is gone, before reapplying and heading to the clubs. 

They both like dick too, and it’s fun, to see how many numbers they can get, or drinks that get bought for them. Kali wins most of the time but Nancy tells her it’s just because she’s got bigger tits. But Nancy’s got a better ass, and she doesn’t hear Kali complaining. But most times it’s not about the guy. It’s about teasing the other. 

Some nights, when they’re really drunk or lose all self control, they fuck in dirty club bathrooms, Nancy fingering Kali until she comes with a shout, Kali sinking to the floor because she insists on wearing pants where Nancy will wear dresses and skirts and no underwear and pull one of Nancy’s legs over her shoulder, eating her out until she screams. Because public sex also does it for them. It’s fun to see the face of the guy they were grinding on for all their worth twenty minutes earlier, stare at them as they exit the bathroom with sex hair and smeared lipstick, Nancy pulling down her dress and Kali adjusting her bra from where Nancy had yanked it down to suck on her nipples. 

It’s been a long week and they’re ready to let off the tension by drinking and smoking and teasing each other. They’d started by doing tequila shots in their underwear, freshly shaved and showered, before Kali lit a joint as Nancy sat on their bathroom to let Kali do her makeup. 

Kali was a bit better at makeup, her winged liner always even, eyeshadow perfectly blended and she somehow always managed to get Nancy’s false lashes on perfectly. Nancy flutters the lashes up at her as she does her own makeup, and Nancy just stares, puffing on a joint and wrecking her lipstick so many times that Kali finally says no more weed. 

Nancy pouts but can barely hold her eyes open anyway, so she agrees. Nancy’s better at hair than Kali so she makes her girlfriend take her place on the counter while she curls her hair on tight little curls and teases it. She curls her own hair in looser waves, Kali’s always got her hands in it anyway, and sprays them both down with hairspray. 

Kali dresses in a maroon corset top, leggings and thigh high boots, sans leather jacket, only because it’ll be hot in the club and it shows off their matching butterfly tattoos. Nancy dresses in a tight silver sequined dress, sans bra, to show off her nipple rings, but leaves on her underwear this time because apparently she’s not that much of a slut, though Kali begs to differ. 

They head out to the club, and when they get it, it’s packed. They kiss before slightly heading their separate ways. It’s not long before a guy comes up to Kali. He’s got floppy brown hair and he’s wearing a plain black T-shirt and dark jeans, and he’s got tiny green gauges in his ears,

“Hey,” he says holding out a hand, “I’m Jonathan,” 

She shakes it,  
“Kali,” 

“Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Of course.”

 

Nancy watches from across the bar and jumps when there’s a tap on her shoulder, 

“See something you like?” 

The guy standing there is cute, with messy, fluffy hair she just wants to yank. He’s got on a T-shirt and long necklace and extremely tight jeans, 

“Um, no. Just my friend. You?”

His eyes trail down her body and he looks up with a smirk, 

“Well yes, but also, that’s my roommate. And bro. Jonathan. Talking to your-“

“Roommate.” Nancy offers easily. 

He nods,  
“I’m Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nancy.”

“You seem a little too sober for me Nancy.” 

After three shots with Steve the room is spinning,

“Let’s dance!” She says slamming the shot glass on the bar.

“Can you even stand up?” 

She flips him off, and slides off the barstool though she does wobble on her heels, 

“I wanna dance,” she demands, even though Steve’s hand is around her waist, holding her up. 

“Your wish is my command.”

What a teasing little slut, Kali thinks, as she watches Nancy stumble on to the dance floor. The girl has no chill and she immediately starts grinding on the boy she’s with. His hands rest on her hips and he gives just as good as he gets. 

Jonathan catches her staring, 

“You know her?” 

“Roommate,” Kali says easily, “she’s kind of a slut.”

Jonathan barks out a laugh, 

“So is he. He’s my roommate too. Should we show them up?”

Kali smiles at Jonathan’s smirk, 

“We sure should.” 

Jonathan is a good dancer, and if the bulge rubbing against her ass is anything to go by, he thinks she is too. He mouths at the tattoo on her shoulder and she shivers, tossing her hair to the other side to give him more access. 

Nancy’s staring at them, clearly intrigued by the way things are going. Kali usually pushes them off by now and goes to Nancy. However she likes Jonathan, he’s hot and funny and she briefly considers inviting him back to the bathroom with them. She raises an eyebrow at Nancy, daring her to do something else, and Nancy loops her arm backwards around Steve’s neck and pulls one of his hands up to cup her breast. 

She watches his face to reveal the exact moment he feels her piercing and she sees his eyes go dark and him flick it between two fingers through the thin material of her dress and Nancy moan. Not being one to be outdone, she takes Jonathan’s hand and moves it so his fingers are under the waistband of her leggings and underwear, long fingers close enough to where she wants them, but not enough. She hopes he gets the memo. 

He kisses her neck slowly and trails his fingers down, just enough to brush over her slit and feel how wet she is. She’s more turned on than she’d like to admit, 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, sliding his hand down further like he can’t believe it, before sliding it back up to rest on her hip, “I,” he cuts himself off as she grinds back particularly hard, throwing a look at Nancy. 

Nancy, not one to be out done either, turns around and stretches up to kiss Steve with all her might. She yanks on his hair, tugging his head back so she can watch as Nancy fucks his slack mouth with her tongue. His hand cups her ass, and he nearly takes the skimpy dress up with him and his hand slides underneath, cupping what Kali knows is extremely soft skin. 

She doesn’t know who she’s more jealous of honestly, and it’s not until she sees his hand moving to the front of her underwear that she acts. Jealousy flares up inside her like Jonathan wasn’t seconds away from Fingering her three minutes ago and she grabs Jonathan’s hand and yanks him across the dance floor with her. 

She pulls Nancy off of him and Nancy just looks at her, eyes wide. She loves when Kali gets rough with her, 

“Mine,” Kali says, yanking Nancy down to kiss her. She forces her mouth open and sucks on her tongue, tasting all the liquor she’s had tonight. When she finally pulls away, Nancy’s eyes are glazed. 

“Fuck,” she says, shifting as she rubs her thighs together. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asks. 

“This is my girlfriend, we like to see how much we can tease each other before the other one breaks,” Kali says, hand wrapping around the other side of Nancy’s waist. Jonathan’s arm is still around her waist and she realizes how close they all are. 

All of a sudden she hears a burst of laughter and she turns around to look at Jonathan who’s laughing,

“What’s funny?” She demands.

“Nothing, Nothing. Um. Steve and I kinda do the same thing.”

She looks at him eyes wide,  
“Really?”

He nods,  
“Really?” 

She reaches up to pull his head down so she can kiss him too. When she breaks the kiss he laughs again, 

“So we can keep dancing?” He asks. 

Kali’s eyes flick back and forth between him, and Steve and Nancy who are making out again. 

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea.”

This is by far the riskiest thing they’ve ever tried but Nancy’d made her lose control, the jealousy, the liquor, Jonathan, Steve, it’s all so new and exciting, but familiar at the same time. She moves so she’s a little bit closer to Nancy, sandwiching her between herself and Steve. Jonathan follows suit and presses harder against her, erection seeming almost harder and bigger than before. 

“Be a good girl for me,” she whispers in Nancy’s ear. 

With Jonathan grinding against her and Steve grinding against Nancy’s front as they kiss, it’s easy to slide up Nancy’s dress a bit, enough to get her hand underneath it. Her panties are soaked, and she pushes them to the side, running her fingers up her wet slit, 

“Dirty girl,” she whispers into her ear, at the same time she hears, 

“Holy shit,” from behind her. 

“Now Nance, the sooner you come, the sooner we can get out of here. We can take these boys home and fuck all night long. You can show them how good you make me come, huh?” 

Nancy squeals as Kali slides two fingers in her, 

“Shit,” she whimpers, fingers digging into Steve’s shirt. 

“Tell Steve how much you like having your nipples played with. Ask him if he wants to come home with you,” Kali says, sliding in another finger. 

Nancy is always so wet and tight and it always makes her wanna destroy her. Wants to find the biggest strap on she can and work in into Nancy until she’s gaping. She hears a grunt from behind her and Jonathan’s grip flexes on her hips, 

“Tell her to tell Steve that if he helps you make her come then he can come as many times as he wants for the next week.”

Kali lets out a moan at that, purposely massaging Nancy’s g-spot just to watch her shake, before turning to look over her shoulder, 

“You monitor his orgasms?” 

Jonathan smirks, 

“I had to do something. He’s greedy.” 

“Oh god, she is too.” She can feel her nipples poking through her shirt at the point and she’s so wet she’s afraid she’ll never get these leggings clean, so she whispers in Nancy’s ear to relay the information. 

Steve’s eyes cross a little and he nods eagerly, and she hears Jonathan whisper,  
“Good boy.”

She starts rubbing Nancy’s clit and Nancy lets out a loud moan and she sees Steve pinch at her nipples. She wishes he could get his mouth on them, she loves Nancy’s tits, and Nancy leans up to kiss him again. She did always love kissing. Her hand is dripping wet and she scissors her fingers a little wider, imagining stretching Nancy for Steve’s dick. Or Jonathan’s. She just wants to see Nancy get wrecked on a cock while she rides her face. She bets that if she let Jonathan fuck her, Steve would eat his come out after, and Nancy could eat her out at the same time. She’s gonna die from sexual tension. She’s sure Jonathan is too from the way he’s now nipping at her neck and his hands are surely leaving bruises at her waist. 

She she purposefully strokes Nancy’s clit, and leans to whisper into her ear, 

“Come on Nance, we’re waiting on you baby. We all wanna come. You’re being selfish,” she says, lightly pinching her clit. 

Nancy’s legs clamp around her hand,  
“Sorry,”

“It’s okay baby girl, I just need you to come for me. Steve wants to see. He wants to see your eyes roll back in your head as you come in front of all these people,” She rasps, “can you come for us darling? Can you come on my fingers?” 

Nancy’s head drops back to rest on her shoulder and she pushes her back up, 

“Ah, Ah, no. I want Steve to see what my pretty girl looks like when she comes, look at him,” she demands. 

Nancy’s pussy clenches at that, 

“Kali,” She moans. 

“Come on Nancy. You know you want to. Come.” Kali bends down to bite at her shoulder and that’s it. Nancy’s pussy clenches around her fingers and she starts shaking so hard that Steve has to hold her up as her knees start to buckle, “say my name,” Kali demands, releasing the skin of her shoulder. 

Nancy’s eyes rolls back as she moans out,  
“Kali,” coming all over her hand.

It takes her awhile to come down, mostly because Kali keeps stroking over her g-spot, simply for the look of awe on Steve’s face, and then Nancy kind of collapses into his chest. He wraps his arms around her, holding her steady and Kali slides her fingers out of Nancy, fixing her dress before turning to Jonathan, holding out her slick fingers. 

Jonathan takes one in his mouth and sucks on it, eyes fluttering closed. He’s so goddamn pretty and he’s pulling away too soon. 

“Let Steve,” he says. 

Kali smiles and turns to Steve, holding out her fingers. Steve sucks them eagerly, and she strokes his tongue, 

“Good boy,” she says softly. His eyes roll back into his head and she laughs. 

“Nance, the boys said you taste really good,” she says as Nancy’s eyes get a little clearer. 

“I bet you taste good too,” Jonathan says into her ear, “Are we ready to get out of here? I’m gonna combust.” 

Kali nods, 

“I think so. Nance, you good baby girl?” 

Nancy nods, resting her head against Kali’s shoulder, her arm still wrapped around Steve’s waist, 

“Yeah. I wanna go. I need more orgasms.” 

Kali laughs, and Jonathan snorts, 

“See greedy! Ask Steve what you get for being greedy,” Jonathan teases, wrapping an arm around Kali’s waist as they head to the door. 

Steve’s eyes widen, 

“You said if I helped,”

“Relax, you were a good boy. You can come however much you want, so long as you ask permission.”

Steve nods, happy with that answer, 

“Starting with me blowing you in the uber,” Nancy says, squeezing his hand.

Kali shakes her head,  
“Greedy.”

Nancy leans over to kiss her,  
“You love it.”


End file.
